


Vid: So Are You to Me

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an old vid I did about what Richard sees when he looks at Kahlan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: So Are You to Me

**Disclaimer:** Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth is owned by Terry Goodkind and all the grand high mucky mucks of ABC. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this of course. Any similarity to any other vid not my own is coincidence. 

**Title:** So Are You to Me  
 **Genre:** Legend of the Seeker Vid  
 **Pairing:** Richard/Kahlan; Richard's POV  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Spoilers:** For whole series since I did use clips from both seasons.

 **Vidder's Notes:** So, it has literally been years since I last made a vid, and I have only used Vegas a couple of times, sooooo... anyhoo, this one is pretty darn simple really, but it has plenty of pretty Richard and Kahlan smooches. *grin* 

  



End file.
